Only Forever
by Tuttle
Summary: AMCATWT- Katie Peretti leaves Oakdale to visit family in Pine Valley while attempting to deal with Simon's departure. She soon comes to know Tad Martin, who like Katie, knows what it's like to have loved an lost. Please R&R. PART 4 Now Up.
1. Chapter One

Only Forever  
  
She stepped off the Greyhound bus, grabbing her luggage from the compartment underneath and placing it on the sidewalk. She pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail as she looked at the cluster of rooms before her, The Pine Cone Motel.  
  
It had been so long since she had been in Pine Valley. So long in fact, that she hardly remembered it, she had only been eight years old. Since then, she had made a few phone calls at Christmas and the occasional birthday, but sixteen years was a long time. A lot had changed. She was older, a bit wiser. She had loved, and lost. That was why she was in Pine Valley. To escape from everything for a while. To escape the memories. To break away from Oakdale. To find some time away from Craig, from Rosanna, from Margo. From her memories of Simon. But no matter where she went, she would never escape those memories.  
  
She lifted her bags and proceeded to check in. "I called ahead."  
  
"Name." the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"Peretti," she said. "Katie Peretti."  
  
"Room nine," the man said.  
  
Katie smiled sweetly, taking the key. "Could I get a cab too?" The man nodded as Katie turned and headed out towards her room. There was nobody standing outside. Katie placed the key in the door, pushing her way inside and pausing to look around. "It's not as bad as I thought, at least," she said to herself, pulling out her ponytail, allowing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulders. She tossed her bags on the bed, pausing to take a deep breath before walking over to the small wall mirror and fingering through her hair. A car horn beeped outside. "Here we go," Katie said, grabbing her purse. She picked up the room key and walked outside to the cab.  
  
"Hi." Katie said to the driver. "I need to get to the District Attorney's office." She sat back as the cab began to move, gazing out the window at the passing scenery, the neighborhoods, the citizens of Pine Valley. It didn't take long before the cab pulled up in front of the offices.  
  
Katie leaned forward, paying the driver before stepping out. She looked up at the building, considering whether or not she had made the right decision by going there. She didn't think for very long though, before stepping inside and proceeding to the DA's office. She paused, reading the door:  
  
Jackson Montgomery District Attorney  
  
Katie pushed her hair behind her ears, knocking on the door. She heard a muffled response to enter, so she did, closing the door behind her once inside the office.  
  
Jackson sat behind his desk on the phone, looking up only quickly to motion for Katie to wait a minute. Katie took a deep breath, recalling how long it had been as Jackson hung up the phone. "Did you have an appointment?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gosh, Jackson," Katie smiled. "I know it's been a while, but since when do your cousins need an appointment?"  
  
Jackson looked over at her once again, squinting a bit as if that would give him a better view. Katie grinned innocently, her eyes sparkling. "My God," he said, standing from behind his desk. "Katie? I haven't seen you in...."  
  
"A pretty long time." Katie pulled Jackson into a long embrace.  
  
"Well... what are you doing here?" he said. "What brings you to Pine Valley?"  
  
"I uh... just needed a change of scenery for a while. And I've been hearing a lot about the good ole Pennsylvania air so I figured what the heck, you know?" She cracked a smile.  
  
"So you're a lone traveler, huh," Jack said. "You decided to leave your hubby home?" The color began to drain from Katie's face. "Simon, right. I was so sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the wedding." Jackson noticed Katie's sudden mood change. "Something happened with you two?"  
  
"I'd just really rather not talk about Simon right now," she said softly. "Besides," She tried to cheer herself up. "I thought maybe we could catch up, you could show me all the Pine Valley hot spots, all the fun stuff a gal from Oakdale could learn to love... If you're not... too busy."  
  
"Busy?" Jackson laughed. "It's not everyday that you just pop into my office." He paused, putting his arm around Katie. "I think I just got the rest of the day off." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Seems different from the last time I was here," Katie said as she sat with Jackson in Memorial Park. "Course I was up to your knees last time I saw you." She paused. "Seems you've kept yourself busy at least."  
  
"That's an understatement," Jackson joked. "But really... I'm comfortable. Sure, the workload can get kinda crazy at times, but I'm not complaining." He paused. "So tell me, what have you been up to? Are you still anchoring at that TV station?"  
  
"WOAK?" Katie said. "No, no. It's been a while. I actually did some PI work for a while. Now I'm working at Memorial... as a nurse's aid. I needed to take some time to seriously reevaluate, ya know."  
  
"Completely," Jackson said. "So how's Margo? And dare I ask... Craig?"  
  
Katie giggled just slightly. "Craig," she said. "Craig just got married again."  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Jackson leaned back on the bench.  
  
"Rosanna Cabot," Katie said. Jackson gave Katie a questioning look. "Alexander Cabot's daughter... Cabot Motors. They're made for eachother, Jackson. believe me."  
  
Jackson stood. After a moment, Katie did also. They began to walk back towards Jackson's car. "I wish I could get you to reconsider my offer. It's only me and Reggie back at the apartment. I have plenty of room... and it would save you some money."  
  
Katie smiled. "You'd get tired of me after a day. I guarantee it."  
  
"I doubt that," Jackson said. "Give it some thought. OK?"  
  
Katie nodded. "So where are we off to, Jack?"  
  
"I figured you might be hungry."  
  
"Famished." Katie said.  
  
"I know the perfect place. Family centered. And it's got cinnamon rolls that'll knock your socks off."  
  
  
  
"You know," Tad Martin stood over a table in BJ's restaurant, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Sometimes I don't understand you girls." He bent down and picked up a picture from the table. "tell me you're not seriously considering some of these guys."  
  
Greenlee reached up and snatched the photograph from Tad's hand. "You'd be surprised," she said. "Some of these guys are really sexy."  
  
Tad rolled his eyes. "Don't make me gag. Please, I just ate."  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, Tad? You're just upset that they wouldn't let you enter." Tad turned around, coming face to face with Jackson. "Sorry, Tad, but you'd make a rotten sex symbol." Jack added with a laugh.  
  
"Says you," Tad said.  
  
Katie nudged the back of Jackson's arm. "Oh, Tad, Greenlee. this is my cousin, Katie."  
  
Katie smiled, shaking both Tad and Greenlee's hand. "Hi," she said.  
  
"She's going to be spending some time here, from Oakdale," Jack said. "  
  
"Nice to meet you," Greenlee said.  
  
"Well..." Jack said. "We'll let you get back to your contest."  
  
"I'm sure we'll see you around town," Greenlee said. Katie nodded. She and Jackson headed off to a table. Tad kept his eyes glued to them as they walked away. "Hello." Greenlee said. "Earth to Tad Martin." Tad looked back at Greenlee. Maybe you should close that mouth of yours a little. You're going to swallow a fly or something."  
  
Tad raised his eyebrows a bit, placing his coffee cup down on the table, along with the money to pay for it. He shook his head, seemingly uncomfortable. "I'm... going to get going." he said. "I'll uh... good luck with that uh... crazy contest of yours." Greenlee looked at him strangely. "Tad."  
  
"I'll probably stop by Fusion later," Tad said. He turned and started out of the restaurant.  
  
"Tad," Greenlee said as he exited. She paused a moment, shaking her head, before beginning once again to sort through the entries. 


	3. Chapter Three

Tad slowly turned the key, pushing his way into the house. He shut the door behind him, resting his head back against it. He took a deep breath. "Just keep throwing those curve balls," he said. "I'll hit one eventually."  
  
Pausing for a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck before proceeding into the house. He made his way over to the answering machine. Three messages. Tad thought. "Momma, Brooke, Jake," he said. "Don't forget about the dinner."  
  
Tad pressed play on the machine. "Hi there, darlin'," Opal's voice was heard. "Thought I'd give ya a jingle to remind ya about Brooke's dinner. I know she probably already called ya, but we don't wanna have ya forgettin' like last time." Tad shook his head.  
  
There was a pause before the second message began playing. "Tad, it's Brooke. I know... I know I don't have to remind you about tonight. There are going to be a lot of people there. Just... don't forget this time, please."  
  
Tad made a face, running his fingers back through his hair as the third message played. "Tad are you home?" There was silence. "Hello?" Silence again. "OK, I guess you're not home. I just thought I'd save you from embarrassment and remind you about that charity dinner for Brooke. I don't know if Mom or Pop already called you... well anyway, I don't want to see Brooke chew you out for not being there so don't forget, alright."  
  
"One year," Tad said to himself. "I forget to show up once and the army attacks." He paused, lifting a gold picture frame into his hand. "I don't know how I deal with this, Dix," Tad said, gazing at the photo of Dixie, which he had nestled behind the glass. He took a deep breath. "I don't know how I deal with any of this without you here. I guess... I don't have much of a choice though, huh? So... I'll go this dinner tonight, I'll pretend to be happy. I'll sit out all the dances we should be dancing together. I'll smile at all the babies, knowing that one of those little girls could have been ours... could have been Kate. And I'll celebrate. Although what I'll be celebrating, I have no idea because... nothing seems to matter all that much anymore now that you're gone. And... it'll never be the same again." Tad paused., shutting his eyes to hold back the tears which fought their way into his eyes. "God I miss you so much, Dixie." He looked back down at the picture. Dixie's bright blue eyes seemed to stare right back at him. "Well, sweetheart," Tad gently placed the photo back down by the answering machine. "Maybe I should call Brooke to tell her I didn't forget about tonight. The charity event of the year... I should call her." Tad took a deep breath. "I'm sure we would have had a blast." He paused. "We would have."  
  
  
  
Katie stood outside apartment 5F at 1421 Plumtree Road with her suitcases. She knocked twice, stepping back, waiting for the door to open.  
  
The door swung inward. "Wow," Reggie stepped back.  
  
"You must be Reggie," Katie smiled. "Jackson told me all about you."  
  
"That right?" Reggie folded his arms across his chest with a grin.  
  
"Easy there, Reggie," Jackson said, stepping into the main room.  
  
"Ain't ya gonna introduce me to your foxy lady friend, Jack?"  
  
Jackson put his arm around Reggie's shoulder with a laugh. "This 'foxy lady' happens to be my cousin."  
  
"Sure, Jack. I know how it is."  
  
"Oh you do? Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah... but if you wanna know what I think... she's too young for you."  
  
"And she's too old for you, so don't go getting any crazy ideas." Jackson paused. "And I think you still have a suit to get into."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Reggie complained.  
  
"Get going," Jackson joked. Reggie turned and went off to his room. "So you decided to take me up on my offer." Jack said to Katie.  
  
"I had no running water in my room at the motel and I remembered that you offered. If it's a bother..."  
  
"No," Jackson took Katie's suitcases from her. "Of course not, you can stay as long as you like."  
  
Katie smiled. "Thanks, Jack."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it." Jackson paused. "Look, if you're feeling up to it, there's a charity dinner tonight. I could introduce you to some more people..."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Katie said. "I could always go for a little fun. Count me in." 


	4. Chapter Four

  
Jackson called as he stood by the door, fixing his bowtie. Come on, Reggie! We're going to be late, son!  
Reggie stepped put of the bedroom. Do I really gotta wear this crazy thing?  
Yes you've really gotta wear that crazy thing, Jackson laughed. This fundraiser is very important to Brooke.  
I know, I know, Reggie said. And we gotta look our best.  
That's right. Jack smiled.   
I'm coming! Katie replied, hopping out of the bathroom, trying to get her show on. She stood up in front of Jackson and Reggie,  
straightening the front of her powder blue dress. The bottom just slightly brushed the floor. Do I look OK? she asked.  
Reggie said. You look slammin'.  
Down Reggie, Jackson said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder with a laugh. You look beautiful, Katie.  
You sure it's not too much? I have never been to one of these Pine Valley Galas before.  
It's perfect. Trust me. Jackson said, putting his arm around her, ushering her out of the apartment. There are a lot of great  
people who'll be there tonight.  
I just want to make a good first impression, Katie said.   
You ain't gotta worry about that, Reggie said. Heads're gonna turn when you walk in there.  
Katie smiled. Thanks, Reggie. she said. Jackson smiled as they headed to the car.  
  
Tad aimlessly adjusted his bowtie as he walked into the Pine Valley Country Club. He hated these black tie events. If it had bee  
for anyone else, Tad probably would have just stayed home. But Brooke had been there for him through everything with Dixie. The least he  
could do was show up for the fundraiser. It was for a good cause after all.  
Oh, Tad, Simone called. Tad looked over and saw Greenlee, Simone and Mia. He approached them.  
Well if it isn't the Fusion...Three? Tad said. Where's Kendall?  
She's coming later, Mia said. We didn't ask.  
I didn't think you were coming, Greenlee said. I mean after BJ's this afternoon...  
Water under the bridge, Tad said. All that... sexy man' stuff. He cringed.  
Simone laughed, hanging onto him. Mia gave her a funny look and Simone smiled, just her nature. Mia took a step back as many of  
the people in the room got silent, glancing at the door. Jackson, Reggie and Katie had entered.  
Who is that? Mia asked.  
Oh, that's my newfound cousin, Greenlee said. Tad had already turned to face the door. Tad? Hey, Tad shook himself  
out of his trance and turned to Greenlee. Are you alright?  
Tad said. Just great. he paused. Look, I'll catch up with you girls later.  
Simone said.  
I need to go find Brooke and show my face.  
Mia said as Tad walked away. What's up with him?  
Ah, Tad Martin seems to have been bitten by the love bug, Simone laughed.  
Greenlee looked at her. And you would know, Simone, she said.   
As a matter of fact.  
This must be overwhelming for Tad, Mia said. I mean... he hasn't even been with another woman since Dixie died.  
Well Tad dating Katie would be like him dating me, Greenlee said. Or one of you guys. I mean she's my age, and Tad's...  
Well Dixie was younger. Mia said.  
More than fifteen years? Not hardly.  
You're just saying that because she's family. You wouldn't be saying that if Tad had the hots for say... Simone.  
Hey I wouldn't mind that. Simone said.  
Keep dreaming, Simone. Greenlee said.  
Are you saying that Tad couldn't be interested in someone like me?  
Truly interested? Like lasting relationship interested? I'd put a week's pay on that one.  
There is nothing that blondie over there has that I don't.   
So then go for it, Simone, Greenlee laughed. Make your move.  
I'll get in on this wager, Mia said. Simone, you're gonna make a fool of yourself.  
All in the name of love girls, Simone said.  
Now we're not talking fling here, Simone. Mia added. We all know how good Tad was at flings.  
I don't know, Mia, Greenlee said. Long term may not be in Simone's vocabulary.  
Ha ha, Simone said. Why do you think that Tad couldn't be interested?  
Three words, Simone. You're not Dixie.  
Far from it, Mia said.  
And you're saying that... Katie over there is? Simone asked.   
He must see something in her, Mia said, looking over. Who knows.  
I am not hopeless.  
You're guy chasing Simone. Seems pretty hopeless to me.  
I'll show you guys, Simone said. Tad could be interested. I'll prove it.  



End file.
